


Take a ride with me

by Lastavica



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e10 Fugue in Red, Extended Scene, Friendship, Gen, Memory Loss, Missing Scene, One Shot, Sad, Trauma, True Friendship, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastavica/pseuds/Lastavica
Summary: The aftermath of Fugue in Red.
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Take a ride with me

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just rewatch the end of Fugue in Red? Of course I did. *weeps*

"I'm sorry."

Lisbon knew how feeble those words sounded. She hated that she had to do this, but she could not let him run away. He was her friend and she would tell him the truth. If she was being honest, she wasn't willing to lose him that easily either.

Jane's hand touched the door jam, bracing himself against it.

She wanted to reach out, to say something else, anything. But this was as far as she went. Nobody followed him into his past. Nobody saw anything he didn't want them to and Lisbon knew that. He'd revealed more to her than to anyone else, but even she was kept at arm's length; a safe distance from himself.

She watched him lurch the rest of the way into the room. The door shut behind him and the click of the lock seemed deafening in the pained silence. There was a soft thud on the other side as he leaned against the empty bedroom door. With a muffled sliding sound, he clearly lowered himself to the floor. The moon outside cast his shadow under the door. He made no other sounds, or at least none that Lisbon could hear.

She sat down right where she'd been standing. There was no telling how long she would have to wait him out but there was no way she was leaving him there alone. She had led him there and she would see him through.

All night Lisbon sat leaning against the wall. For a few hours she drifted in an out of sleep, checking each time to see that his shadow was still there. Even as the moon shifted across the night sky, there was enough light in the room to reveal him. He never moved.

What felt like only a moment after she last closed her eyes, Lisbon woke with a start to the morning light and Jane's hand on his shoulder.

"Jane?" She yawned and felt relieved to see him.

"Let's go back to Sacramento." was all he said.

And they went. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> "You're running away."  
> "What are you talking about?"  
> "You're starting to feel something inside and you don't know what to do with it."  
> "That's nonsense!"  
> "Prove it. Take a ride with me. If you still wanna leave after that you can."


End file.
